


Will there be a time you don't come back?

by Sanakotsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanakotsu/pseuds/Sanakotsu
Summary: Chikage leaves in the middle of the night, as usual, Itaru decides to finally confront him.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Will there be a time you don't come back?

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE THEY SO GAY *faceplants on the floor* 
> 
> this was supposed to be for chikaita week but it didn't fit the theme I was going for so I wrote a different fic for that

The clacking of a keyboard and the sounds of a mouse intensely sliding across the desk were heard alongside the occasional cursing that came from the man sitting at the computer. A loud groan escaped his throat as the keyboard and mouse sounds stopped, but then resumed to type a short message to his teammate, “ **FUCK YOU, BANRI!** ” He heard a loud muffled laugh come from the room next door, accompanied by the sound of Sakyo telling Banri to shut up for being too loud while people are trying to sleep. A message popped up on screen from Banri, “ **Get rekted idiot!** ” Was Itaru gaming the night away? Yes, yes he was. He didn’t have a shift in the morning and decided that was a good enough reason to game until one in the morning. 

He heard quiet, yet noisy footsteps from behind getting further away, growing closer to the entrance of the dorm room. Itaru carefully removed his headphones and thought about his choices. He could just let it be...Or he could finally voice the concerns growing in his mind, thoughts he tried to push away. But of course, they always came back, no matter how much Itaru didn’t want them to. But the one thing he wanted most to always come back would be Chikage. As unromantic Chikage is, he did occasionally show affection, and Itaru loved every moment he did. 

Itaru swiveled his chair around to face the entrance of the dorm room, ignoring his game in the process. The figure stood frozen in front of the door, his back facing towards Itaru and a hand on the knob. Chikage turned to look at Itaru behind him with an emotionless face. Itaru was the first to speak, “Where are you going, Senpai?” Chikage’s expression softened slightly, “You don’t need to know,” he replied and turned back to the door. “I’ll be back in a few hours anyway.”

“Let me rephrase then.” He got up from his chair and walked towards Chikage. “ _ Why _ are you going?” The question left Chikage silent, his hand dropping from the doorknob. Red text appeared onto the screen, “ **_GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!_ ** ” Messages flooded his screen, all of them from Banri. 

“ **Hey, are you spacin out?** ”

“ **DUDE YOU’RE GONNA DIE!** ”

“ **We just lost because of you** ”

“ **HELLO??? DID YOU PASS OUT OR SMTH?** ”

“ **Your bones probably you old ass fucker** ”

Slowly the messages faded away and Banri logged off. Itaru didn’t pay attention or even notice anything and instead continued his thoughts, trying to get them out of his head but only bringing more.

“Whenever you walk out of the door at these late times, I’m scared you won’t come back. One day you might just leave and never come back. When I wake up and don’t see you in bed, I get scared that you’ve left for real. After all, why would someone like  _ you  _ date someone like  **me** . Are you dating me out of pity? I’m right aren’t I?” Itaru felt tears fall down his face, his voice was quiet and cracked from crying but every word still felt like knives—piercing and shattering through the walls Chikage’s built up over the years. 

Itaru hugged the other from behind, pressing his tear-stained cheek into Chikage’s back and cried, “Please...” His voice cracked but he didn’t care, “Please don’t leave me...” When he felt Chikage try to move, his grip around the other only tightened. Amid the sniffling, Chikage’s voice was soft yet serious. 

“...Let go, Chigasaki...” 

“...If I let go, you’ll leave...” 

“I’ll be back later, I always come back-” 

Chikage was cut off by Itaru’s muffled, yet still audible, yelling, “JUST BECAUSE YOU COME BACK DOESN’T MEAN THERE WON’T BE A TIME YOU DON’T.”

The only light that shone through the room was the computer and the moon glistening through the windows, casting its light over both of them. Eventually, Itaru’s hold of Chikage lessened and he slipped free. Instead of leaving immediately, like Itaru had thought, Chikage turned and looked at the other with a comforting expression. He brought his hand up to the younger one’s cheek while the latter followed with his hand, resting it on top of Chikage’s. He closed his eyes to focus on the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand instead of how empty his mind felt and the aching erupting in his chest. 

He was about to open his eyes but kept them shut when he felt Chikage kiss his forehead. Only after the other pulled away was when he decided to open his eyes. Itaru stared at Chikage with teary eyes full of worry. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay...” Pausing, he embraced the man standing before him in a tight hug. "This is a place I can finally call home, I wouldn’t dare leave you unless I absolutely must. So trust me when I say that I love you and that I’ll always come back, especially for you. Please trust me...”

Itaru could tell the older one was being genuine and not telling one of his usual lies. He could hear the sincerity in every word, Chikage letting love spill out his heart freely, engulfing Itaru’s whole mind. “Promise me you’ll be home in the morning?” He sounded absolutely pathetic asking but love does that to you. Before he heard an answer, he was picked up and put into Chikage’s bed and made a few noises of protest on the way, “Wha- Why- Stop-” 

“You should sleep.”

“But what if I don’t want to sleep?”

“You’ll see me faster if you do.”

Breathing out a sigh, Itaru laid back and complied. He felt drowsiness take over and his eyes fluttering shut. Maybe he was a little tired... Itaru was glad he heard what the other had said while they walked away.

“I promise I’ll be home by your side when you wake up.”

Feeling content with the bad thoughts subdued, Itaru could hear the door shut, Chikage left already. But he no longer cared— he  _ knew _ it would be okay. 

***

By the time Itaru had woken up, the sun had already risen. Remembering his computer wasn’t shut off before he slept, he shot up on instinct. Well, at least he  _ tried _ to. An arm was wrapped around his waist and his legs were tangled up with someone else’s. Glancing to his left, he was met with a seemingly still sleeping Chikage. Itaru somehow got the idea to kiss Chikage while he was still sleeping. But he backed away and hid his bright pink face in his hands. He realized how embarrassing it would be and just couldn’t do it. 

“If you’re going to attack me in my sleep, just do it.”

Itaru wasn’t expecting him to be awake and jumped in fear, hitting his head on the headboard. He heard the man beside him chuckle a little. “When did you-” “When you tried to jump out of my grasp a while ago.” Groaning in annoyance, Itaru turned his head to the side to avoid looking at his boyfriend. Chikage moved his hand from around the younger one’s waist and used it to grab Itaru’s face and direct it towards his own.

“What are you doing-” 

Getting cut off, a pair of lips met his own in a tender and gentle kiss. An unspoken message made its way across.

“ _ This is my home now, I’ll always come back to it. I’ll always come back to you. _ ”

Eventually Chikage pulled away and whispered, “Do you get it now?” Itaru only responded with a small nod and pushed himself closer to the green haired man. Chikage gave Itaru a small kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arm around the other. They had practice later but decided cuddling was more important. The blonde haired man closed his eyes and sunk into the surrounding warmth not caring about what’ll happen later in the day. Right now, he’s focused on the person by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @ Sanakotsu  
> I struggle and scream a lot


End file.
